February Prompt Drabble Challenge
by Thn0715
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on the February prompts from the Fanfic Drabble Challenge on Facebook. Will involve all characters and various genres. Ch 4 - Team, Ch 5 - Hotch/Beth, Ch 6 - Morgan/Garcia *DISCONTINUED*
1. February 1:  Hotch:  Happy

**A/N: Hello again fanfic peeps! As with my "January Prompts Collection", this will be a collection of drabbles based on song/lyric prompts from the Fanfic Drabble Challenge on Facebook. There is a prompt for every day of the month and I'm going to try my best to do one for every prompt. To let you know up front, updates for this collection will be very random. I'm going to try to include all the characters instead of focusing on just one for the whole collection. I will also be including the date for each prompt in the chapter title, so you'll probably notice that I'm not going in order. I'm just posting as the inspiration strikes me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these! **

**Chapter 1 belongs to Hotch! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt:<strong>_

_**Feb 1st**_

_**Happy In The Mean Time – Lit**_

_**"It's just another reason why**_

_**It all comes down to you and I**_

_**Lets have another drink**_

_**Waste some time with me**_

_**We're happy in the meantime"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy<strong>

I'm still trying to figure out how to do this thing they call life. There is so much to decipher. What's the point of all the little idiosyncrasies? Joy. Sorrow. Freedom. Ambition. Ability. Pain. Comfort. Love. I look at my son and wonder how on earth I'm supposed to explain and prepare him for what life has in store for him. The ups and downs. The trials and tribulations. And I realize that right now, in this moment, it doesn't matter. Because all he cares about is the juice box in his hand, our trip to the park, and being happy. As I take a sip of my coffee, I see him smile at me and I can't help but smile back and ruffle his messy hair. One day I'll figure it all out. But until it matters, we'll be happy in the meantime.


	2. February 5:  Reid: Giving In

**A/N: Hi again! Here's the next drabble for the February challenge. Most of you know I'm not very comfortable writing Reid, but writing this chapter from his point of view came very easy to me. Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

**This chapter belongs to Reid...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt:<strong>_

_**Feb 5th **_

_**Sleeping With The Light On – Busted**_

_**"I feel her slipping through my fingers**_

_**Now she's gone I'm sleeping with the light on**_

_**And shocks went through my veins**_

_**Now that she's gone I'm sleeping with the light on"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Giving In<strong>

_'I can't believe I did that,'_ Reid thinks to himself as he looks around at the cluttered study where his mom sat just hours ago. The desk is piled with books on 15th century literature, hand written notes on its impact on today's society, and how it influenced future novelists whose work would become the stuff of legend. He can't seem to make himself leave the very spot he's been standing in since the men from Bennington came and took her away. And even though he's the one that made the call, he still cannot believe it's real.

As the tears roll down his 18-year-old face, Spencer cannot help but think himself a failure. She begged him not to let them take her away. And he did anyway. He had to. He couldn't take care of her anymore. She was slipping away, more and more with each passing day, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Her moments of incoherence turned into full days, which then stretched into weeks. And as much as he hated himself for it, he knew she needed more help than he could give her.

As he finally pulls himself from the memories flooding his constantly spinning brain, he finally uproots himself from her study. He shuts the door, but leaves the light on for her. He doesn't eat or wash up. He simply goes to his room and lies down knowing sleep will elude him tonight. His tears continue to flow and he feels more alone than he's ever felt in his short life. And he's left every light in the house on. For her.


	3. February 8:  Garcia and Kevin: The One

**A/N: *waves* Hope everyone is having a good day. I'm going to surprise a few people here and go with a HAPPY drabble! *shock* Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**This chapter belongs to Garcia and Kevin...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt:<strong>_

_**Feb 8th **_

_**One In This World - Haylie Duff**_

_**There's one in this world for everyone**_

_**One heart, one soul to walk beside you**_

_**One in this life to share your love**_

_**One touch to touch the heart inside you**_

* * *

><p><strong>The One<strong>

"I still can't believe I found you. I never thought I'd find anyone who could possibly understand me the way you do. There are so many people out there who choose, for whatever reason, to only look at the surface of a person. They don't try to look any deeper to see that person's heart, their soul, their spirit. I'm different. I know that. And for many people, that's a turn off. But I'm true to myself. I've always been this way. Some say I use my uniqueness as a shield, and maybe I do. But despite that, you managed to see me. You looked past my quirky style and my multi-colored hair and figure, my shields if you will, and you found my heart. You embraced my soul. And you protected and lifted my spirit in ways I didn't think possible. I was waiting for you. And there you were. And here you are. And for that, I'll love you until the day I die."

"I thought I was destined to be alone in this world. There has never been anyone in my life who was willing to take the time to get to know the man behind the computer geek with the bizarre wardrobe and an unhealthy obsession with Dr. Who. And then one day something terrible happened. A woman was shot. And her family, who all work at the same place we do, called upon me to help them find the perpetrator. And her family scared the crap out of me! They were so intense in their passion and loyalty to this woman that I couldn't help but think that she must be someone very special to have people who care about her so much. We managed to find the guy… well… he found us is more like it. The point is, at the end of the day the bad guy was dealt with and this amazing woman who was so cared for and loved by this family was standing in front of me. And you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Beautiful for so many reasons I could name, but if I start doing that we'll be here forever. You often say that everything happens for a reason. I couldn't agree more. Because as horrible as that five day stretch was, the final day was, until today, the greatest day of my life because it brought me to you. You're my one and only. I love you."

Finishing their vows, they stood hand in hand in front of the small gathering of family and friends and smiled brightly as the preacher declared them husband and wife. Before she could say, "you may kiss the bride", Kevin and Penelope jumped into each other's arms and kissed like there was no tomorrow.


	4. February 2: Team: College

**A/N: Hi again! I finally got some inspiration! YAY! It must be the warm weather down here in the south. Warm weather has a wonderful effect on my muse! Anyway, here's my next drabble and it involves the whole team. Enjoy!**

**This drabble belongs to The BAU.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>

**Feb 2**

**"I Wish I Could Go Back To College" - Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Rick Lyon and John Tartaglia**

**I wish I could go back to college**

**Life was so simple back then**

**What would I give to go back and live**

**In a dorm with a meal plan again**

* * *

><p><strong>College<br>**

"Do you guys ever wish you could go back to college, knowing everything you know now?" Garcia asked randomly as they were flying home after a difficult case.

"As long as I don't have to give up partying because I'm supposed to know better, heck yeah I'd do it again," Morgan answered, party boy grin firmly in place on his handsome face.

Prentiss rolled her eyes while chuckling at him. "I'd do it again. Maybe this time I could pick my own college instead of going where my mother demanded I go."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows, "but you were over 18 when you went to college."

"Yeah, you try getting out from underneath Elizabeth Prentiss and see how easy it is."

He cringed. "Point taken."

JJ chuckled. "It would have been nice knowing what major to choose right away instead of wasting two years."

"Not me," Hotch chimed in. "Eight years of hell was enough."

"Me either," Rossi nodded his agreement. "I have the military to thank for my college education. I couldn't have gone otherwise. And I'd rather not be on active duty during war time again."

Reid looked down at the Philosophy thesis he was proofreading. It was due tomorrow. "I never left."


	5. February 3: Hotch: Changing the Guard

**A/N: More updates! Woo-hoo! Let's just get to it, shall we? Let me know what you think!**

**This drabble belongs to Hotch and Beth  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<br>**

**Feb 3rd **

**I Walk The Line - Johnny Cash**

**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**

**I keep my eyes wide open all the time**

**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds**

**Because you're mine I walk the line**

* * *

><p><strong>Changing the Guard<br>**

They walked hand in hand through the park under the shimmering moonlight after a lovely dinner. They were hand in hand, but silent. Something was weighing on Aaron's mind. They stopped and sat on a dark green park bench.

"I'm sorry if I seem closed off most of the time."

"It's okay." Beth gave his hand a squeeze. "You've been hurt. I understand that."

"It's tough to let those walls down when you've kept your heart closely guarded for so long." He turned and smiled at her. "But I want you to know that I'm going to try."

She smiled back. "I'm glad."


	6. February 4: M G: Through Your Eyes

**A/N: Ooh! Look! Another drabble! Yay! :) Hope you like this one.**

**This drabble belongs to Morgan and Garcia  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>

**Feb 4th**

**Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol**

**All that I am, all that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know when, confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

* * *

><p><strong>Through Your Eyes<br>**

"I don't know how you do it, Penelope."

The use of her name instead of some quirky colorful nickname definitely got her attention. "What do you mean?"

He stepped into her lair and sat his go-bag in the empty chair near the door. This case had been rough on him, and it showed all over his tired face. Cases involving children were always hard and exhausting. For Derek, cases involving inner city kids hit very close to home. Any one of these kids could have been him very easily. That knowledge made him fight that much harder to solve the case as fast as possible, but also took him to some very dark places.

"Somehow you always see the best in me, even when I'm at my worst. You always seem to know exactly what I need to turn myself back around when the world around me gets too dark. You always seem to know when I need rescuing. You're my light, Baby Girl."

She got up from her chair and walked to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I see the best in you because I see your heart. And it's a heart made of pure joy and hope and love and so much raw soul. It's beautiful. And it makes you beautiful. Even more than those 1000 sit ups a day you do. That will never change, Derek Morgan."

He offered her that famous Derek Morgan smile. "I love you, Mama."

"Back at you, Hot Stuff."


End file.
